Fairytale in New York
by addicted666
Summary: Some romance for the season. LS. One shot. Scotty's in jail. What's he done this time? Rated T for suggestive language. Based veerry loosely around the song 'Fairytale of New York'.


I've been busy this Christmas and I haven't forgotten to write - I just haven't added any of it onto the computer yet. And here I am, on the computer, with out my material and another idea. Can you blame me? One shot here we come. And, as always I own nothing, except that which isn't cold case - oh and song. ;-D

**Fairytalein New York .**

He couldn't believe it. It was Christmas Eve and he was lying on a bed, behind bars. So much for a good night out drinking with the boys in New York. He heard some guy in the next cell singing some sappy song about Christmas, so he rolled over and put the pillow over his head. The last thing he needed was a headache, but the pillow did no good. He was board; alone and board. It flashed in his mind that this may be how Lily felt. Everyone knew how she felt about Christina and Scotty got the feeling that she wasn't close with her mum. What did she do at Christmas?

He sight. So many screwed up things had happened to the both of them this year, he mused, that the up coming one had to be better. She used to be so closed off, but he'd noticed that since George, she was a lot more open. And, true to form, seemed a lot more fragile and empty. He found himself wanting to save her, like with Elisa, and Chris and Jose. They all were cast out and looked at differently. He realized that in some ways Lilly had always been looked at differently and now he learned some of her damages. It ate at him.

'A lot of people ruin their lives.' He had said that to Quinn a while after the 'woods'. And he felt it was true to him. Sleeping with Christina had almost destroyed his relationship with Lilly. It had hindered any progress it may have taken or ever would take. Yet later that same day she looked at him. 'I'm gettin' tired of being the only girl in the line'. It was him she had said it to, he noticed afterward. It was as if she needed to remind him of her gender. As if he didn't know. There was no way he couldn't know that. He smiled. To think that it took her to nearly die for him to admit to himself that he loved her.

Someone banged on his bars. Loudly.

"Come on mate, look alive." Came a humoured voice.

He rolled over, looking out from under the pillow.

"Rush! What are you doing here?" He sat up, disgarding the object.

"Scotty. What have you gone and gotten yourself into?"

"It's Christmas Lil. Lighten up."

"Scotty, wake up call, your in jail. If it weren't for the lack of something better to do, you probably wouldn't live to see another one."

"Hey, I never asked for you to come down here."

"No, but Stillman did." She nodded to the officer approaching with keys.

"Stillman? He asked surprised.

"You're lucky I don't have a family at home waiting for me, or he would be down here doing this. And you know he wouldn't like that."

"Yeah, I'd probably be fired." He mumbled under his breath, grabbing his jacket as the lock was undone.

"Detective Rush, are you gonna be okay with him?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for keeping this quiet."

"No problem ma'am. But can you keep him off the streets from now on?"

She laughed gently. "I'm not his keeper. But I think Stillman would have something to say about this. I doubt he'll do it again."

"Will you guys stop talkin' bout me like I aint here?" Scotty asked irritated. "I aint dumb."

"Obviously not, if you shouting is anything to go by." Lilly quipped, as the officer sniggered.

"Funny." He slid out the cell, walking off.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that man. Thanks again." She threw back as she hurried after him. "Hey wait up."

"How bad's it looking when for I get back?" He asked turning to her.

"I dunno." She answered softly. "It never ends well when an off duty cop's been put in the slammer for the night."

"I'm telling you Lil. There was no need. I was just having a laugh with some woman at a bar."

"I believe your words were 'Hey baby, you wana come back to mine where we can really get you to squeal.'"

"Yeah, well she was real bad on that karak, kareek - mike. Blown way out, I tell ya."

"She was an off duty detective-"

"Oh shit."

"-and then you went and threw her in the fountain."

"That wasn't me."

"I don't care. You still shouted 'the oinker's up', and ended up being cuffed. And where were you friends while this was happening? They cops too?"

"No they're some guys from college."

"Actually that's kind of funny. You're the only cop and the only to be put in the slam." She laughed.

"Alright, what have you done with Lilly?"

"Don't be stupid Valens. Look; I was planning on coming up here tomorrow anyway, so I'm gonna stay in a hotel. Can I trust you'll stay inside, where ever that is, or do I have to put up with you."

"What?" He asked humoured. "You really think I've got keys?"

"Come on then get in."

"Where do you plan to find a room anyway?"

"A place I know. Quite small. They don't usually have much business at Christmas. It is after all, family time." She answered when they got in the car.

"What makes you think they'll let you in?" He smirked.

"I did say family time right?"

"They're your family?" He asked shocked.

"We aren't close. But they're nice people." She used the term loosely. "Cousin." She clarified. "Will you just say something?"

"Sorry. Erm." Silence.

"Windy tonight." She noted.

"So how come you aren't up here more often?"

"Who says I'm not?"

"How about; you're always at work."

"Look, I'm not really close with my family, okay?"

"Why not?"

"Well why aren't you with your family?"

"'Cause they like goin' to Spain."

"And you don't?"

"Sure I do. But you try stayin' with em for a whole week - and then some."

"Yeah, I'm no good with families." She concluded, pulling the car into a space.

"You coming?" Scotty poked his head into the car, having already exited.

"No, you go right ahead." She said sarcastically.

Closing the door, he reached her side, and pulled the door open. She just sat there.

"You don't wana go in do you?"

"Not particularly." She smiled up at him. "But I don't think I could take another two hours driving home."

"Come here."

He leaned across her and unbuckled her seat belt; grabbing her hand not holding the car keys and dragged her out. She was too stunned to resist. He took her keys and locked the door, before quickly giving her them back.

"Now I wouldn't want to be accused of drink driving now would I?" He laughed, leading her to the house by their joined hands.

He knocked loudly on the door.

"Who is it?"

He nudged Lilly.

"Oh. Umm hi Miriam, it's Lilly. Could we stay here tonight, by any chance."

The door opened.

"Now you know I never say 'no' to family, I'm not my mother and you're not yours." Her smile was warm. "Well come in. You know Lilly, having your hair down makes you look so different." She closed the door continuing. "I almost didn't believe it was you. Then again, you love those clips so much, the chances were more in favour of it not being." She laughed, leading the two into the living area. "And who are you dear?"

"Um, Scotty. Scotty Valens."

He went to shake the woman's hand, only to realize he was still holding Lilly. And it didn't seem she wanted to let go anytime soon. Prying himself free, in as subtle a way possible, he let her have the other and pulled her in front of him, shaking Miriam's hand from the other side.

"So, this must be pretty serious then Lilly, if your introducing him to the family. Has he met Christina yet?"

Lilly and Scotty looked at one another. The first statement was forgotten as the question was asked.

"More than once." Lilly summarised it to.

"You should be careful of that one, our lad." Came a voice from behind them. "Hi Lilly. You gonna sit down, or do we have to force you like last time?"

"Hi Dave." She laughed lightly, sitting with Scotty. "How's Jack?"

"We had to put him down love. By May, we knew what we had to do."

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as we are about that sister of yours. We were foolish enough to let her stay here. Had no end of trouble with them there coppers. No offence intended."

"Well, it wasn't me, so non taken." She smiled slightly.

"In the end we coughed up your address. Figured, if anyone knew anything and all."

"Well she did come back home, that's for sure."

"I really don't know how you put up with it." Miriam turned to Scotty. "This woman is a saint, you know. She basically raises the kid, even though she treats her like dirt. And then out of the blue, she'll show up, and this one can never say no."

"Well, honey if Joanne or Ian turned out that way, I'm sure you'd never turn them away." Dave stated.

"Well that's true I suppose. But I'd never allow 'em to, besides it should have been your mom having done all of that."

"She was-"

"A drunk, plain and simple. Don't you go making excuses for her. Now you look as if you're gonna fall asleep right there. Your room you use is all ready for you. Can you remember the way?"

"It's not that long since I've been, is it?"

"Well, you two sleep well now." She called up after them, as Scotty ushered her up the stairs. "Aww. They look so good together, wouldn't you say Dave?"

"About bloody time too."

Lilly had found the room with ease and Scotty, still attached, followed.

"I think I learned as much about you just now than I have in all the years I've known you."

"The surprising thing is, I don't care."

"Sure you do, you're just tired. Why didn't you want to come in here again?"

"You really want to know?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?"

"Probably." She smiled, as he shot her a look, as if to say 'come on Lil', work with me here'. "Okay. Because it's embarrassing, along with the fact that I'm intruding, of course."

"Lil', that's what families do. They love to show you up. And as for intruding, they seem to care a lot."

"Yeah, it always hurts more when you think they care."

"What hurts more?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does, but I don't think I'm gonna get anything' more out of you; so where am I sleeping?"

"As long as there's sheets on the bed, wherever you want." He turned to leave, stopping, he faced her.

"Hey, you hear that?"

"Yeah. I guess that means it's Christmas."

"Well they are Christmas bells." He turned to again.

"Hey Scotty."

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Lil."

At the door, he faltered. He stood and watched as she gently opened the double doors, leading onto a slight veranda, overlooking a park.

"It's beautiful." Scotty said from behind her. In that moment, she was glad she could sense his presence, so she didn't embarrass herself, jumping a half a mile.

"Mmm, hmm." She agreed.

"Seeing as it's Christmas," He pondered, "Would you tell me why you been wearing your hair down?"

"As in the truth?"

"Well, I doubt it's because you like to."

"I feel more comfortable like that. Shielded maybe." She shrugged. " Happy?"

"You feel safer?" He asked, slightly confused.

She shrugged in response, her arms crossed tightly across her front, as she listened to the carols of Christmas roll across the wind to her. He stepped in front of her, but not in her line of sight. Bringing his finger under her chin lightly, he encouraged her to look at him.

"Then wear it up tomorrow. I'll keep you safe."

A one syllable sound escaped through closed lips, almost like a laugh, before his lips teased hers with such a gentle kiss, that it felt like a rose petal had slipped on them. He stared into her eyes the whole time and she his. She saw he meant what he had done and said. Steady in her movements, she bought her fingers up to his, tickling them with her feather tips. Still they stared.

Her hand came to rest on the side of his face, as her thumb brushed across his bottom lip, pulling it down, slightly opened. She couldn't help it; she smiled. She smiled and she chocked on a laugh, as three tears streamed from her brilliantly shining eyes. In that moment she believed he would keep he safe.

Embraced in each others arms, they slowly began swaying to the joy in the singing around them. All the voices seemed in perfect harmony, and as the snow continued to lightly fall around them, they shared their second kiss of the day, only, this time it was a seal; a promise, of many more to come. They didn't know what the rest of the year, the next year or anytime in their future held. The one thing they did know, was that this moment was made only for them.

XxXxX

Well what do you think. Might not always stick to character, but it's Christmas. I asked Santa for leeway. Lol. The song is 'Fairytale of New York' by The Pogues and Kirsty MacColl - up to the first chorus used.

http/ for lyrics.


End file.
